The present invention relates generally to latch mechanisms, and relates more specifically to a latch mechanism, such as a latch mechanism for use in connection with a console in a vehicle, where the latch mechanism includes a swiveling lock plate that engages one or more paddles to lock the paddles generally in place.
Latch mechanisms which are used in connection with consoles in vehicles typically provide that a paddle must be actuated (i.e., lifted) to unlatch and open the top of the console to gain access to the console compartment. Some latch mechanisms for vehicle consoles provide two paddles, one over the other, where each paddle can be actuated to gain access to a different compartment in the console. For example, while a bottom paddle may provide access to a lower, larger and deeper compartment in the console, a top paddle may provide access to an upper shallow compartment in the console.
A preferred latch mechanism configuration provides that the paddles can be locked so that a key is needed to unlock the paddles and gain access to the console. Typically, each paddle includes a lock portion which becomes engaged by a cam or tab when the latch mechanism is locked using a key. The cam or tab engages only a portion of the lock portion of the paddle, such as only one side of the lock portion, and therefore locking resistance is provided only on a portion of the lock portion of each paddle. This provides an asymmetrical loading condition, and may cause the paddles to bend or become warped over time. Additionally, as a result of locking only a part of the lock portion, typically the locking mechanism can be readily overpowered merely by applying significant force to one of the paddles.
A general object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a latch mechanism which is robust.
A further object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a latch mechanism which provides a swiveling lock plate that engages a substantial width, and preferably the entire width, of a lock portion of one or more paddles, thereby providing a generally symmetrical loading condition.
Briefly, and in accordance with at least one of the foregoing objects, an embodiment of the present invention provides a latch mechanism which includes at least one paddle that is engaged by a lock plate. The lock plate is configured to swivel into engagement with a lock portion of the paddle, thereby generally locking the paddle in place. Preferably, the lock plate engages a substantial width of the lock portion of the paddle to avoid creating an undesirable asymmetrical loading condition. As a result of engaging a substantial width of the lock portion, the locking of the paddle is robust and reliable.
Preferably, the lock portion of the paddle includes a retention ramp that engages corresponding structure, such as an inclined surface in a corresponding recess, on the lock plate. The retention ramp renders the engagement between the lock plate and paddle generally more effective. Additionally, preferably the lock plate includes an extending portion that provides a helical ramp which engages a lock assembly, wherein engagement between the lock assembly and helical ramp provides that the lock assembly can be actuated to cause the lock plate to swivel into or out of engagement with the lock portion of the paddle. Preferably, the lock plate is spring biased such that the helical ramp on the extending portion of the lock plate is biased into engagement with the lock assembly. Additionally, preferably the profile of the rear surface of the lock assembly is such that rotation of the lock assembly causes the helical ramp to ride up or down the rear surface of the lock assembly and effect pivoting of the lock plate.
Preferably, the latch mechanism includes two paddles which are configured to engage each other, and the lock plate is configured to engage lock portions on both paddles, thereby locking both paddles generally in place and generally preventing access to the respective console compartments.